


Sleeping habits

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gueira kicks and flails, Kissing, Lio steals blankets, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mad Burnish (Promare), Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, and Meis just has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: When they fall asleep together, three things usually happen:1. Lio hogs all the blankets.2. Gueira tosses and turns.3. Meis loses the blankets to Lio, and then gets hit by Gueira's flailing.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by [this tweet!](https://twitter.com/witchy_writes_s/status/1252998616010145804)
> 
> I just want to see more of the Mad Burnish boys being soft and happy together.

After everything is over, Burning Rescue’s biggest problem quickly becomes finding a home for all the displaced Burnish. Anyone who has contacts can go and stay with them, but the majority of the Burnish have to stay at shelters across the city until they can find a long-term solution. Lio, Gueira, and Meis assume they'll be doing the same until Galo hears about their plans and offers another solution.

“You guys have a contact; you don’t need to go to a shelter.”

Lio frowns up at him. “What are you talking about? I don’t think there’s anyone in the city that would want to harbour us.”

Galo grins widely and points to himself. “You have me! Your fellow saviour of the planet! I’ve got a spare bed and a couch you guys can crash on.”

“What size is the bed?” Meis asks quickly.

“Uh, a double, I think." 

“Oh thank Christ,” Meis sighs.

“If the blankets are bigger, maybe boss won't be able to steal them all,” Gueira snorts.

Lio glares at him. “I do not steal the blankets!”

“You do!”

“You're not exactly in a position to complain, Gueira. When was the last time you didn’t flail around in your sleep?” Meis hisses.

“I don’t flail!” Gueira protests. He quickly backtracks at the murderous look on Meis’s face. “Okay, maybe I move around a little bit—”

“What are you guys talking about? You don’t have to all be in the same bed.” Galo says. Lio could laugh at the look of confusion on his face, but it feels too mean to laugh at the person who just gave them a place to stay.

“Galo, the three of us are together,” Lio explains.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be in the same bed. You’ll still be in the same apartment.” Galo says, still not getting it.

“No, I mean we’re _together_ together,” Lio says again. “You know, like a couple but with three people.”

Galo stares at him for a second. “Really? You can do that?”

Lio shrugs. “If everyone is on board, sure.”

“And we are definitely on board!” Gueira says, throwing his arms around Meis and Lio’s shoulders. Lio grumbles when he pulls them together but doesn’t try to escape Gueira’s grasp. There's nowhere that feels safer than in the arms of his partners. 

“Huh,” Galo says, scratching his head. “Well, it’s a good thing the spare bed isn’t a single, then!”

“Thank Christ,” Meis mutters again.

* * *

One of the things about being on the run is that you can’t be picky about where and when you sleep. Any bed is better than sleeping on the ground. The only problem was that the Mad Burnish were never very good at deciding who got the bed and who had to sleep on the ground. It usually went something like this:

“I’ll take the ground. You guys can take the bed.”

“Boss, you and Meis can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the ground.”

“Stop being ridiculous, Gueira. You and Lio can have the bed, I don’t mind the ground.”

“Will you two stop arguing with me? I’m the leader, my word is law.”

“Not about this, it isn’t! Take the goddamn bed!”

As such, they would frequently end up cramming all three of them into the bed together, no matter small it was. A double bed is a luxury they had almost forgotten existed. When Galo takes them back to his apartment and shows them his spare bedroom, Lio can hardly believe his eyes. 

“There’s so much space!” Gueira nearly shouts, throwing himself down on top of the covers. “Oh my god, I think I’m going to cry.”

Meis snorts and drops down onto the bed beside him. “At least you’ll be crying about something relatively noteworthy.”

“Hey! It’s sad that snakes don’t have any arms, and that is definitely something worth crying about!”

Lio smiles fondly at his idiots squabbling on the bed. Galo stands in the doorway behind him.

“If you guys need anything, just give me a shout. I’ve left some towels in the bathroom for when you guys want to shower, and you can take your pick of whatever food you find in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Galo. For everything.” Lio says. 

“It’s what friends do,” Galo says simply. “I’ll, uh, I’ll let you guys get to it.”

And then he vanishes. When Lio turns back around, he realises why. Gueira and Meis have abandoned their argument. Instead, Gueira is lying on his back and Meis has climbed on top of him. They’re busily making out, nosily kissing and biting at each other. If Lio listens closely, he can hear the way that Gueira gasps and whines as Meis's hands roam over his body. 

“Well done, I think you’ve scarred Galo for life,” Lio says, lying down onto the bed beside them. Gueira and Meis pull apart, and then Meis is climbing off Gueira and onto Lio to kiss him too. Gueira shuffles over and starts mouthing his way down Lio’s neck.

Lio laughs and presses hungrily back into the kiss. 

* * *

Lio wakes up hot and sweating. He looks over to the window. It’s still dark, but the barest lightening of the sky suggests dawn is approaching. He goes to turn over but finds himself tightly bound in the blankets. After some desperate tugging, Lio manages to free an arm and push himself over. When he settles down again, he shuffles forward to snuggle into Meis.

“Lio, I love you, but can you give some of the goddamn blankets back?” Meis whispers, already awake too.

“Uh, a little help?” Lio asks. Meis rolls his eyes and goes about unravelling Lio from the blanket burrito he’s managed to turn himself into.

Once Lio is free, and Meis is wrapped in the blanket too, Lio starts feeling cold again. He shuffles forward to rest his head on Meis’s chest. Meis reaches out to wrap an arm around him, letting Lio work a leg in between his own. Meis’s body heat helps chase off the pervasive cold that spreads through Lio’s body without the Promare. His heartbeat is a reassuring sound in Lio's ear. It grounds Lio, reminds him that they're together, and they're safe. 

Lio humps happily and starts dozing off. At least until Gueira rolls over from where he’s lying on the other side of Meis and hits him right in the face.

“Fucking Gueira I swear to god!” Meis hisses, shoving his arm off. Gueira gets a taste of his own medicine, being woken as his own arm hits him back in the face.

“What’s happening?” He jolts upright. “What is it?”

“Can you get your fucking flailing under control, please?” Meis asks.

“Meis, baby, I’m sorry,” Gueira apologises, quickly pressing a soft kiss to Meis’s cheek.

Meis grumbles, but Lio can see the way that the edge of his mouth quirks up in a slight smile. Meis holds an arm out. “Come here, you idiot.”

Gueira beams and comes to rest his head on the other side of Meis’s chest.

“You two are the fucking worst to sleep with,” Meis grumbles, and then sighs. “You’re lucky I love you both and wouldn’t want to sleep any other way.”

Lio leans up to kiss him. “We love you too, even more so for putting up with us.”

“Hey, speaking of putting up with things, can you guys give me some of the blanket, please?” Gueira asks. "I'm cold." 

“If you fall asleep and punch me again today, I will strangle you with it,” Meis promises.

Lio snorts. He loves his idiots. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Meis and Gueira end up with matching black eyes for the next week. 
> 
> Technically, I think it's more correct to say Meis', rather than Meis's, but think Meis's looks better, so I'm going with it. 
> 
> Come scream about Promare with me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
